


this dream isn't feeling sweet

by dcrunch



Category: Minecraft - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Traitor!Tubbo, crying lots of crying, from the election results stream, i like the second one better though, lost sm of this got so disappointed, possible ooc tommy sorry, so i basically wrote it twice sigh, title from ribs by lorde, yes i like angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:27:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26625943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dcrunch/pseuds/dcrunch
Summary: "Tubbo?"-The wind and rain faded away as the two boys stared at each other. Tommy begged Tubbo to understand what he wanted. He could never imagine being forced to fight his best friend. Tubbo's whole body shook.But his mouth was set in a grim line as he nodded.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Kudos: 196





	this dream isn't feeling sweet

The world slid in and out of focus in Tommy's eyes. His chest constricted, choking him. Wilbur was ahead of him already.

"Tommy, come on!" Tommy shook his head back and forth dumbly. This couldn't be real. This wasn't how L'manburg was supposed to end up. It should be him and Wilbur up on that stage.

Rain stung his cheeks, mixing with angry tears. "Where the fuck are we going?" he yelled to be heard over the wind. He could feel everyones eyes on them, could imagine Schlatt's sadistic grin breaking out across his face as he watched Tommy and Wilbur's struggle.

"Come on, Tommy. We can't fight back. We have to leave," the older yelled.

Tommy looked back. Why wasn't Tubbo following? His best friends eyes were wide and terrified, filled to the brim with tears. Against his better judgement, Tommy stepped in his direction, ignoring Wilbur's shout.

"Tubbo? Aren't you - aren't you coming with us?" he reached for his friend, his friend who looked like he was being torn in two as his body wracked and shuddered with sobs.

"Now, Tubbo," Schlatt's voice drowned out the rain and wind. "You're not thinking of helping those exiles are you?" Tubbo gasped out and Tommy felt red-hot anger cloud his vision.

"Don't talk to him like that! Don't you fucking dare!" he yelled, the words grating against his throat as they were torn from his stomach. "Don't you fucking DARE!"

"Tubbo."

Oh, Tubbo. His best friend, the one who was always by his side, who endured all of Tommy's jabs and teasing. The one who held him, soothing him, whenever he woke up screaming from nightmares about the war. The one who he told all his secrets to. His best friend in the whole world.

The wind and rain faded away as the two boys stared at each other. Tommy begged Tubbo to understand what he wanted. He could never imagine being forced to fight his best friend. Tubbo's whole body shook.

But his mouth was set in a grim line as he nodded.

A scream tore through Tommy, raw with pain. He spun around, tripping and scraping his hands on the stone. He didn't feel it. 

"Tommy, wait!" Wilbur yelled as he ran past. Tommy didn't care. He didn't look back.

"I'm being generous enough to let you two get a head start. However, Tubbo will be coming to hunt you down."

Another feral scream grated against Tommy's throat as he pounded through the trees. His ankle caught on an exposed root and he landed with a thud on his stomach. He didn't move, unable to feel anything besides the pain thudding in his chest. A piece of his heart was missing, crumbling when Tubbo had betrayed him.

Tommy gasped with sobs. He was scared for Tubbo, he missed his best friend. Missed seeing him happy, hearing his laugh. He could never see the other boy again.

"Tubbo," he whispered, the words lost to the wind. 

Wilbur caught up to him moments later, cursing as he took in Tommy sprawled on the forest floor. He gently picked the boy up and put his head on his shoulder.

"Come on, I know there's a hiding place somewhere around here." 

Tommy weakly pushed against Wilbur. "But- Wilbur, Tubbo's out there!" he sobbed.

Wilbur pushed Tommy's damp hair away from his forehead. The storm was finally calming down.

"Tommy, we can't go back."

Tommy went limp as the truth set in. There was no more L'manburg. It was just him and Wilbur against the world. A new chapter.

One that started with a dull ache in his chest as he met eyes with his best friend standing in the rain.


End file.
